


Wanna talk?

by Multifandom_bruh



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Letstalk, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_bruh/pseuds/Multifandom_bruh
Summary: I've been sad alot lately, so I'm taking up writing. Kind of vents i guess. But not really. im also totally cool with talking about stuff with y'all. Maybe we can help eachother.
Kudos: 1





	Wanna talk?

Sometimes im in disgusting amounts of mental pain. I feel like I'll shatter if im talked to the wrong way. I feel like the people in my life are all simultaneously beating me with cruel things and I just cant stand it. I feel like we have all felt this way at one time or another, so I'll keep it short by saying im sad. But I feel as though sad is not a word that can really express all the feelings I feel. Depressed, some might say. But im not really sure about that word either. All I really know is that I am more then just 'sad.' But I'm not depressed. What do you feel?


End file.
